


Heirs to their Parents

by Rakath



Category: Descendants (2015), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, You ever have a really bad idea and decide to write it?, yeah this is what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Three quick little things I wrote last year because of a mix of boredom and terrible ideas. Writing the children from Descendants into Kingdom Hearts, but as this is during the Birth By Sleep story all of them are small children. So this is a sorta sour cute thing.





	1. Uninvited Legacy

Aqua searched the corridors of the Evilest Fairy’s castle, checking rooms and finding nothing but trouble behind every door. Most doors weren’t locked, the few that were usually housed magic of terrible purpose. Which Aqua destroyed if she could, and didn’t meddle with if she couldn’t. This door, like the other locked doors, was more durable and less uncertain than the others in the Forbidden Fortress. Not abused by by the minions, in fact this door hardly seemed to be touched. Well crafted and had extra decoration to the frame and handle.

But Aqua opened it anyway, she doubted the Prince was in here but she figured that it was best to know what Maleficent kept in the way of dangers. But her discovery this time was of a different sort of magic, a different sort of dangerous. Because she was faced with a small child, around the age of six. Purple locks down to her mid-back in a messy tangle, wearing a dark purple blouse and black trousers.

Holding a green fireball the size of a grapefruit over her tiny, dainty, child fingers. “What are you doing in my room!?”

Aqua dismissed her keyblade, hands up in a placating surrender. This… was not anything she could have guessed would exist in this castle. The room itself felt like it belonged in a different castle all together. The walls were covered in sketches and paintings, some of the paint directly applied to the stonework. Sure, the curtains and the bedding were tattered at the edges, holes apparent, but the fabric was brilliantly colored and of a material of quality. The dresser was covered in baubles and trinkets, shiny and useless. Glass vials and jeweled pendants, none suited for the little girl in front of her. “I was looking for my friend? Sorry to barge in.”

“The handsome one, the one mother’s keeping in the dungeon,” the girl offered, not putting down the fireball.

This took Aqua a few moments to process, because ‘mother’ was the last word she ever expected to hear used to describe Maleficent. Still, maybe the girl knew something, and maybe she was just bad at first impressions, “Yes, he’s a friend of mine.”

“He’s going to ruin mother’s plans. Just like those good fairies.” She sounded like she had eaten a bug when she said that. Although the girl rather liked bugs, not that Aqua could tell how odd the girl’s upbringing was. Other than the rather impressive showing of magic for a girl so young.

“I don’t want to ruin her plans, I just want to take him home. Get him out of your mother’s hair.”

“Oh. Well, he isn’t here. So get lost.” The fireball evaporated in her hand, apparently she was suitably placated by Aqua’s words. Or she didn’t want to set a fire in her room.

“Okay, I’m Aqua, what’s your name?”

“I don’t have one yet.”

“...Excuse me?”

“Mother says I’m not ready for one, and until I am I don’t get one.”

For a moment, a single glimmering moment when the fire died, she thought maybe there was some light in Maleficent’s heart. But Aqua found this to be the most damaging proof that the Queen of Dark Fairies was, in fact, beyond salvation. Denying her own daughter a name until she proved herself. Why would you do that? Why would anyone do something so… hard.

“Well, when you get a name, I would love to talk to you again. Do you leave the castle?”

“Mother doesn’t want me using the dark corridors… but I do it anyway, I have a friend in Agrabah. We go steal things!” Aqua smiled a little at how happy the child could be, even if stealing was hardly the best of talents to have.

Aqua mused a moment, she was in a hurry, she walked over to the dresser and chose a tiny dragon pendant. Little magic, little shards of what she had on hand. Voila! She handed the star-shaped pendant to the little nameless princess. “You should be careful in the Dark corridors, try to find yourself something to protect you from it’s venom. But you can use this to know there is someone out there to talk to. And I hope to meet you again.”

“I… didn’t hate having you barge into my room, you’re really strong. And I like how you use magic.”

“I can teach you, later, when you’re older and have a name.”

“...That wouldn’t suck. But don’t you have to go?”

“I do, but I will look for you later.” Aqua ran off, heading for the dungeons to ruin Maleficent’s plans. Not that she wanted to, she wanted to just rescue a princess from an enchanted sleep. It was a shame that little girl had a mother who felt that was a righteous choice.


	2. Dutiful Princess

Terra left the Mirror chamber, box in hand. First Maleficent and now this Queen, cruel and tarnished by the darkness in their lives, seeking to snuff out lights for what? She didn’t give much to her motivation, only asking about the fairest one of all. Still, a pure heart could lead him to Xehanort. His track of thought lost as he whirled, suddenly aware he was being watched.

“Come out, now!”

A small head poked out from behind a doorway. Somewhere between four and five. Dressed in every way to accent her features kindly, clothes chosen to best bring out her complexion. Her hair well maintained in a crown of braids around her head. Her hair much bluer than Aqua’s, it seemed almost out of place from what he’d seen of this world.

“What’s your name?”

“I am Princess Evening White,” she announced, with the air of great importance she could only learn from her mother. Terra could recognize that with the way the girl held herself, a skewed reflection of the Evil Queen. Terra had no better way to describe the woman he met.

“It is nice to meet you, do you normally play in the corridors near your mother's room?” Terra was bad with kids, or he thought he was. He didn't have much experience since Ven was young, and he was a kid himself at the time.

“She doesn't like me near her mirror. Especially because daddy died,” Terra figured, from what he saw of the queen, and how she handled herself, she's been the kingdom's lone monarch for quite some time. Meaning  this girl had to be born around… oh. “Are you going to see Snow?”

“Yes, do you know where she is?” Terra hoped for a guide, it might also give him a better sense of the Queen and what was going on here. “A royal escort would be lovely.”

The girl blushed ruby red at the comment and swanned off down a corridor. “In that case, you can be familiar and call me Princess Evie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ventus was pretty certain this was not the world he needed to be on, it just… seemed to be at peace. Sure there was poverty, young children without parents (like him), but it was overall free of Unversed and the darkness had not touched this land. He was just enjoying the walk through the bazaar as a pair of kids ran past him. Curious pair, the boy seemed to fit here, dark skin and long hair, well fed compared to the other street kids. The girl’s hair wasn’t anything that belonged here, and her clothes were clearly meant for cooler climates. They were small things, half his age at the highest end. He wondered where their parents were…

He spotted a few items he might like to take back home for Aqua and Terra when he noticed three important things. First his wallet was gone. Second his wayfinder was gone. Third his armor was gone. This was a problem. This was three problems. He’d been careful, Terra taught him the value of vigilance in a crowd, the only people that even touched him were, “...those kids!”

Ven sprung to the air with a wind spell, drawing the eyes and attraction of the crowd for a brief moment. Then applause, of course they would think it a trick without any proof to the contrary. He used the wind to control his fall to look for his thieves. Fortunately a bright shock of purple moving in this crowd did stick out. Ven moved to a roof and started hopping the cityscape to keep an eye on the pair. Following them to whatever they called home.

It was an abandoned building, one of its walls was too damaged for anyone to really live there, but it had shade from Agrabah’s cruel sun and enough comforts to be a day camp at least. Ven threw a glide spell and landed on the second floor, listening as the two children spoke.

“Won’t your dad notice you’re missing, Jawhar?” The girl’s voice, she had his armor in her tiny little hands as she studied it.

“He never notices if I do anything. Ever since he got that stupid parrot he’s been training it how to do all the evil bidding he needs instead of me!” The boy this time, Jawhar, he was spinning Ven’s wayfinder on the tip of his index finger. “You got me all day, Nameless.”

“Well, this is clearly magic, and it matches the lady I met. I think…” Nameless fiddled with the arm brace before holding it over her left arm.

The girl had met Aqua? Anyway Ven was impressed the nameless girl had some idea how his bracer worked, but he was glad the magic was far too complicated for-

There was a flash of light and the girl was head to toe in his armor. She’d managed to adjust the size of it when she was fiddling. Things no normal girl should be able to do. Jawhar seemed more than a little impressed with his friend, “Woah, how’d you do that Nameless!?”

“It’s what it’s for, it’s a suit to travel the corridors. I think. I wish it was in purple.” She took the helmet off which made her mess of purple hair messier. “You figure out what that thing does?”

“It’s just a piece of junk. And his purse has these weird marbles in it?”

“Munny, I’ve told you before Jawhar, it turns into local coin when you spend it. Which is useful if you know how to travel like these people, and me.” Wait, this girl was traveling the corridors? Without protection. She was maybe six years old! How in the dark corridors could she travel between worlds so easily. Her world must be near this one… Well, Ven had heard enough.

“You know stealing isn’t nice,” Ven said as he dropped in, keyblade drawn for quick spellwork as needed. The boy seemed to be deciding which escape route would be the best. The girl was still studying Ven’s helmet as if Ven hadn’t just caught them with his stuff.

“We’re not nice kids,” Nameless shot to him, like it was obvious as the purple hair on her head. “You use some sort of ship with this thing, right?”

“A glider, why?”

“No reason. Anyway, I figured out what I needed to,” Nameless put on the helmet and tapped her tiny little hand on the release, returning it to it’s smaller form… which was still twice the size of her arm. “I’ll need to find someone with the right supplies, and they won’t be here. It might take me a while. That alright?”

“It’s fine, maybe you’ll have a name when you get back!” There was a smoothness to the line, a comfort between the two like they either were long time friends, or fast friends. In either event it was rather cute. Nameless stuck her tongue out at the local boy.

“My stuff, please.” Ven whined, Terra and Aqua wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if they knew.

Jawhar took his cue from Nameless, who nodded approval. The pair of youngsters threw Ven his armor, wayfinder, and wallet. “Aqua made that thing, right?”

“How do you know Aqua!?” Ven was excited to hear about one of his friends, so much that he lost interest in the thievery now that his stuff is back.

“The other day. She carried a key, like yours. I could sense her armor but I needed to look at it to understand it. Light blue hair?” Nameless leaned back, casual and calm. As if the whole world was her’s.

“That’s her! I’m glad to she’s okay…”

“What sorta weapon is this anyway?” Ven hadn’t even noticed that Jawhar had gotten close to him. Or that the kid had stolen his keyblade. He was studying the edge of it. Ven recoded the magic in his armor, and put it back on, pocketing the rest of his belongings before summoning the keyblade back to his hand.

That caught Nameless’s attention.

“Mine. Now why did you have to steal all my stuff?”

“I needed it.” Nameless said as if it were obvious. “And you got it back.”

“Plus there’s nothing better to do in this world.” Jawhar offered.

“Well… okay, but you shouldn’t be traveling worlds unprotected.”

“Mother told me it was dangerous, that’s why it’s fun,” Nameless countered, “But the point was to figure out how to do it safely. I think I know what I need. Anyway, do you have a name?”

“Uh, Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven.”

“I told you nicknames work!” Jawhar hollered, pointing dramatically at his friend.

“Nobody is going to call you Jay, plus you should be happy to have a name! Use all of it!”

“No, Jay is way better!”

“Is not, Jay is stupid! Which means it suits you,” Nameless smirked and turned her head away.

“Wha- hey! You’re just mad I’m a better thief than you!”

“Am not!”

“Prove it!”

“Fine!”

And the two youngsters ran off into the bazaar again. Ven not entirely sure what just happened. “I’ll have to ask Aqua when I see her next I guess…”


End file.
